


melody

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, she loves dancho so much :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: She's not the only one who loves her captain, but she can be the first to be there for them.





	melody

Nio doesn’t think she’s heard a melody this soothing ever since she realized she had this power. Even sages - self-proclaimed or otherwise - had an amount of discord in their heart. Perhaps that’s why her dearest captain could carry the fate of the world in their hands, that no matter what, their heart’s melody would ring true. 

 

The weight of the sky realm is unimaginably heavy. As one of ten Eternals, she had but just the vaguest idea what the burden could be like. No matter how powerful she or her fellow Eternals could get, the world only bent for one: the “Singularity”. It could’ve been so easy to forget that in the scale of things, the captain  _ is _ a mere child. They’re not infallible, having been made to grow up so quickly.

 

Like how the captain soothes her, when she hears the bubbling in their soul, it’s her turn to be there for them. Think of it as a brook, overflowing after days - weeks? - of torrential rain. Thanks to her power, she’s the one who can be there first. They’d play a sorrowful duet that cuts her own heart, as they let the feelings flow. The song would carry through the ship, and everyone gets into gear to help the time pass more comfortably.

 

Even though there can be so many jarring and clashing melodies on board the ship - a given considering the myriad of characters - they all united in their love for their captain. Nio’s own heart sings knowing this. While she may not be able to put that into words, she knows the rest can hear it from her songs.

 

She loves her captain, truly, and she’ll give her all to protect them, and what they love, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered why I don't see much, if any, art of Nio getting pampered by dancho IT'S RIGHT THERE GUYS 
> 
> anyway i have 3 other fics in WIP and an internship to do I'm doing Nio's 100 fate ep as I type this 
> 
> I'm on Twitter @tsurumuse as usual


End file.
